The Red String of Fate
by CircusTentSikoa.LoveHOLiC
Summary: "Build 'em up with silver and gold... silver and gold.. Do you believe in the red string of fate? What if i told you... this card would lead to to the one it's connected to?" -Drocell C. READ and review! Yaoi. SebXCiel. Crap summary. M in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1: The Man With The Music Box

The circus had rolled into town two days ago. It's 'joyful' music woke me every morning. I had yet to go investigate it, but honestly I didn't particularly care.

However, after a while, i began to wonder...

It was a crisp, friday spring morning, and I had just begun my duties to my mistress, who, let me say, I would gladly throw over a balcony, given the chance.

"SEBAS-CHAAAAAN!"

Oh, hell. What could she possibly want now?

"Yes my lady?" I replied through gritted teeth.

"Take me to the circus, I want to go!"

Lovely. Just what I needed. Some little blonde brat dragging me through filthy tents and watching animals trapped in cages.

Often, I felt like those animals. I pity them, I suppose.

"Then, my lady, we will, right after-"

"NO! I WANT TO GO NOW!" She stomped her little foot in her ugly pink shoe, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Fine." I sighed, "Yes, no need to cause a scene. Let's go then. Get your coat."

"Isn't that _your_ job?"

Damn lazy brat. I stormed off to fetch her stupid coat like some kind of pet, mumbling quite a few choice words under my breath.

I don't know why I put up with her. I should just quit already. I have no obligation to be here.

Then again, if I did, I'd have no where to go. I'd be completely alone.

I shivered at this thought.

I walked the young..._lady_...if you could even call that sow-like creature such... to the circus.

Just to make this clear, I absolutely despise circuses.

Mistress Lizzy broke away from me to go spend her parents money on useless souvenirs, much to my delight.

It was then that I heard the music box, faint at first, but it was a familiar tune.

What was it? Ah, yes, my fair lady.

_"Build 'em up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build 'em up with silver and gold, my fair lady..."_

A strange man approached me, horribly dressed, and his hair a shocking red-orange and spiked quite horribly (much to my distaste, and just to check, I reached up and touched my always perfectly tousled hair); he was holding a blue crank music box, singing ominously in the crowd.

However, it was like the others could not see or hear him. I looked away and back again to make sure that I wasn't imagining him.

Not that I often imagined things. It was merely a precaution.

The man did not stop walking towards me until he was practically in my face, which then I took a step back to restore some distance.

"We've waited for you. We knew you'd come." he began humming the tune, still cranking the music box, its clanky music piercing my ears.

"I'm sorry sir, do I know you?" I replied, already knowing the answer.

"No, but we know you." He grinned rather oddly, like he was made of wood, quite puppet like in features. "Your lonely. Always alone, destined to be-"

I cut him off, holding up my hand "Thank you, but I don't need the reminder."

"To be with someone." He finished like I hadn't interrupted in the first place. It was rather annoying.

"And what, may i ask, makes you say so?"

"The card," He pulled a playing card from the music box, it falling slowly onto the blue top of the music box. I might be insane, but I would've sworn it glowed purple.

"Do you believe in the red string of fate?" The puppet-like man spoke again, and began cranking the music box.

_Build 'em up with silver and gold... silver and gold..._

"Why should I? It's just a fairy tale. Made by some desperate people who believe in true love. It's all quite foolish."

"This card," He held it out to me, and the purple glow remained, "Will lead you to the one who is tied to the red string." He pushed it to my chest, and it felt warm even through my jacket. How very strange.

"The one is near. Wait, watch, listen." And the man disappeared, but the music remained.

_Build em up with silver and gold silver and gold, silver and gold, Build em up with silver and gold, my fair lady..._

I must admit, I was a bit... nervous... about this encounter, but never the less, curious. I looked down at the card in my hand.

It was an ace card.

As i stared at it, something else became apparent.

A thin line was appearing of of my littlest finger. At first, it was black, almost colorless, just a faint presence...

Then however, suddenly it turned a shocking scarlet.

Could this possibly be... the red string of fate? No, there was no way. Yet here it was, inevitable. I watched it, and it tugged slightly. Like someone was toying with the other end.

Could there honestly be someone there? I had always thought my red string had been cut, or otherwise, led to no where... Yet, most definitely, some one, or rather, some_thing_, was there.

I decided right then, that I would get to the bottom of this. Perhaps it was just the puppet-man playing a trick on me.

But, if this person did really exist, what could this person possibly be like?

I desired to find out.

Then again, how far could this person be? Miles? Oceans? Planets? I pondered this as I moved through the crowd, following the string as it appeared before me. It was leading me right to the centre of the circus, to the overly large performance tent.

I stepped in, and the string tugged again, arching upwards for the tent's top. My eyes followed it skyward.

There, above the crowd, agile and strong, swinging for ribbons, the spectators eyeing him nervously but in awe...

Was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. A boy, no older than twenty, his cat like body moving with ease in the air, no harness or wires to hold them there.

But, he was a man, was he not? I had never once been with a man, not to say that I hadn't thought about it before. Was the red string playing a trick on me?

The pounding of my heart told me it was not.

A strange look crossed the boy's face, one I recognized quite easily, mirroring the look I often had on my own face. Then like slow motion...

He let go.

And fell downward, to the fast rising ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Habits

**Here's chapter 2 people! Sorry it took so long, life didn't give me enough time. Fuck whoever invented it. WHOOOOOOOO. I promise I will be reasonable when uploading the next one.**

Chapter 2

When I came to, I noticed two things;

One, I was in a white room.

And two, the boy stood over me with a scowl on his beautiful face.

"Where am I?" I tried to sit up, but a horrible pain in my side prevented me from doing so.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" He had a British accent. "The hospital."

I looked around, noticing two other men in the room with us. The ringleader of the circus, and Elizabeth's father, my boss. He was arguing with the ringleader.

"That's right, you're the performer with a death wish." I acted as if I had just remembered who he was. Not that I could forget. The red string was still visible, glittering between us.

"And you're the idiot butler who gets caught up in things he shouldn't."

"He has a history of that." My boss spat. I honestly couldn't stand him.

"And you, my lord, have a history of stealing money from other companies-"

"Sebastian!"

I shook my head, which actually hurt quite a bit. The ringleader and Elizabeth's father went back to arguing.

I looked at the stunning performer again. He was wearing wrinkled clothing, but nothing seemed harmed on him. I suppose I did a good job in getting all the injuries. I tried to sit up again, apparently I hadn't remembered that it hurt.

"You broke two ribs." The boy whispered. Was that regret I heard in his voice? Perhaps he is not so coldhearted as he had originally seemed.

"It was worth it." I replied, watching his cheeks tinge the slightest shade of pink. I couldn't help my smirk then.

"Excuse me, my lord?" With some effort, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the hospital bed, removing the I.V. from my arm.

"What is it Sebastian?" He spoke to me as if I were a fly.

"I quit."

"Excuse me?"

"To be honest, you and your family disgusts me. That daughter of yours- well, I suggest giving her more than a little discipline. I am resigning."

"And where the hell will you go?" He knew quite well of my situation. "Become a part of the circus?"

"Precisely. Sir," I looked at the ringleader now, "I promise you if hire me, I will not disappoint. I was apart of a circus once before, for seven years."

The ringleader laughed, and punched the boy in the shoulder to get his attention.

"I like this guy! He's got spunk! And as for you being hired, after that stunt you pulled today, I don't really have a choice but to say yes. You've clearly got the balls to perform! Ciel, can you believe this guy? He's a riot!"

So that was this angelic boy's name. Ciel. It just seemed to… fit somehow. I watched the red string glitter as Ciel spoke.

"Yeah… so funny." his sarcasm felt like a punch to my gut. But his voice… his voice was beautiful nonetheless.

Elizabeth's father stormed out, leaving me alone with the ring leader and Ciel.

"Come on, Ciel, let's get this guy back to the tent. They said he could be discharged as soon as he woke up."

And so began my life with Ciel and Rafael's Marvelous Traveling Circus.

Before I continue, I must tell you that I have a bad habit. It's quite embarrassing, so please do not laugh.

When I am asleep, I tend to grab hold of anything- and anyone- next to me.

It proves quite troublesome.

So, as I lay there, my cot next to Ciel's, I prayed that it would not happen tonight. Any night, but tonight.

Of course, I had no such luck.

Even my sleeping self could not resist the attractive young circus performer.

As the sun rose, I noticed two things.

One, I was in a very large striped tent. This was easily cleared up, my remembering that I had joined the circus after the events that had taken place.

Two, my chin was resting on skin. I was puzzled for a moment, noticing that my arms were wrapped around the owner of the skin also.

As I slowly became fully conscious, I noticed blue-ish grey hair resting against my cheek.

I must say that I mumbled a few choice words and tried to pull myself away from the boy. I knew it would not be good if he woke up to us in such a… position.

This was to no avail, Ciel's body was so entangled in mine that there was no way I could move away and not wake him.

By all that burns in hell, why was it always me?

So, without a choice, I lay there, listening to my soulmate's even breathing.

_If_ such a thing truly existed. I had not quite decided if I believed in it. Nevertheless, I do admit there was something…drawing me to the boy. Something I did not quite understand.

The sun slowly brightened, and Ciel's eyelid began to flutter.

_Here we go; I just hope he is not too angry with me. _

He yawned, just as agile and catlike as he had been when he was performing the day before.

"Mmmm… Morning Sebastian."

"Good morning…" I waited for him to notice our… situation.

3…2….1…..

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL?"

He fell from the cot, the blankets going down with him, landing in a heap on the floor.

I could not help my smirk.

"I probably should've warned you." I _must_ say I did enjoy that puzzled look on his face. It was ever so…

"WARNED ME? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"Quiet down, Ciel. You'll wake everyone up." This was just too much for me to handle without laughing. "I tend to…catch hold of whomever- or whatever is nearest to me when I sleep. It's embarrassing. I apologize on behalf of my sleeping self-"

"Imbacile." He mumbled, righting himself.

"I apologize."

"Shut up." He said. His cheeks were tinged pink once again, and I found it quite amusing that I could make him blush so.

"Ciel? Do you feel alright? Your face is a bit red. You aren't coming down with a fever, are you?" I leaned close to his face, placing my hand on his forehead.

I know I was taking it a bit far, but he was just too much for me to resist.

"I-I'm fine! Get away from me!" His face was the exact color of a tomato now. How… enticing.

"Are you absolutely sure? I wouldn't want you to be getting sick."

His embarrassment lead him to storm out, clad in nothing but his undergarments.

This was fascinating. Absolutely _fascinating_. I was certain that the next few months would be the most entertaining that I have had in a while.

Ciel, I wonder how long you will deny your attraction to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I apologize for the long wait. No hate mail please 3**

**I am dedicating this chapter to robovacation. You are my inspiration.**

I stepped out of the tent, fully dressed now, scanning for the beautiful boy.

It didn't take long, since the red string of fate made it quite easy.

The tune from the music box echoed in my head as Ciel came into my view.

Beautiful. Mysterious. Absolutely stunning. So tantalizing I would've pounced right there.

If, of course, there wasn't about twenty gentleman in the room along with us.

Oh, what have I come to? Thinking such thoughts! I am a butler. I should be more responsible, be not so dictated by my emotions-

_Was_ a butler. That's right, now I am merely a circus freak along with the rest of these… _pleasant_… ehm, creatures.

Ciel had yet to notice me, arguing with another man clad in the typical trapeze uniform.

I began to count down the moments until he would spot me, there among the crowd.

Slowly I pushed a glass vase off the table next to me, vying for his attention.

The sound of splintering glass filled the air, the very second seeming to stop in its tracks, all eyes pointed haughtily in my direction.

I only noticed one pair. Beautiful cerulean matching my odd red.

A blush crept over his pale, flawless cheek.

He was so beautiful. So… excruciatingly beautiful.

I apologized for my rudeness and left.

How could I have possibly done that? Destroying property, just to get the attention of a boy?

Was I…? No, I couldn't. It was impossible. I couldn't have been…

Jealous? Of that man he was talking to? His melodic voice saying someone else's name?

I am a fool. A fool for him. Never in my existence had I done anything so juvenile, so imbecile.

This was starting to get out of hand. I must stop this nonsense.

I tried to hit some sense into myself on the tent pole when I heard a voice.

"You git, what are you doing?"

I turned around.

"Pardon me?"

"I said, what are you doing? Are you a bloody idiot?"

I looked away from him. I didn't want this conversation right now. I needed time to think; time to figure out how I could stop this… _love_… from consuming me.

Apparently I looked upset, because Ciel sighed.

"I didn't mean it. Just… Don't go knocking things over anymore, got it? I know you're new, and it can be hard. But breaking things to get attention isn't going to help you."

I couldn't stop myself. I wish I could say I didn't say what I did next. Sebastian Michealis does not say such things so suddenly.

"I was jealous."

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"Of that man you were talking to."

"What the hell are you talking about?" his cheeks were saturated red.

Before I knew what was happening, I had him up against the pole, pinning his wrists in my hand.

My mouth met his, clashing emotions swelling inside of me, kissing him with everything I was feeling.

I felt his knees buckle before I knew he was kissing me back with the same feverish passion.

Then suddenly, he ripped himself away from me, his hand striking my face.

"How dare you? What do you think you're doing?" He screamed, pushing me off him and storming away.

But I, I knew the truth.

Ciel Phantomhive, you are as good as mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, new chapter cause I'm bored~ Love you all!**

Ciel had refused to speak to me for almost a week now.

I had apologized countless times for my… _our…_ incident, he however, was too far in denial to admit what we both knew.

I was sitting on my cot, thinking of the boy, as I twirled the card in my fingers, admiring the ace and the red string attached to it.

"Oi, what is _that_?"

It was the first time I had heard his beautiful voice since he had screamed at me.

"Nothing of importance."

"I-is that a fate card?" he seemed astounded, shocked, as if I shouldn't have one.

"Is that what it's called? The strange man who gave it to me didn't say much of anything, but sing and ask questions."

"Drocell gave it to you?" My, was that anger, jealousy, repulsion?

"Is that his name?"

"Don't act so careless! Do you have any idea how long I tried to get one off him?!"

"Considering I haven't known you very long, no, I don't." I couldn't help my smirking.

Ciel suddenly seemed… despaired. His eyes brimming with tears that he turned to hide from me. I had underestimated his desire for this card. If he only knew it was his also…

"It's not fair." He whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

"You are filled with emotions today. Is this from all the silent treatment I've been receiving?"

He was silent.

"Is there a reason I should be aware of, as to why it is so important to you?"

"No. It just is."

"Ah, well then I suppose I won't tell you how to find out who your soulmate is."

Now I had his attention.

This was going to be absolutely invigorating.

"What do you want?" Ciel rolled his eyes, hiding his desperation.

But oh, I could sense it.

"Admit it."

"What?"

"Admit you are attracted to me."

"I am not!" he snapped.

"We both know that's a lie." I slid my finger tips under his chin, admiring the way his cheeks tinged at my touch.

"I'm not lying."

"We both know the truth, Ciel. There's no use in hiding it." My face was dangerously close to his, my lips almost touching his lips, our breath mixing with one another.

"Wh-what does it matter if I was?" his eyes searched my face before quickly adding, "Which I'm not."

"It means everything the world to me. Are you or are you not attracted to me, Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I…."

"Yes?"

"I... um…" his face was burning scarlet, his eyes pointed away from my face.

I couldn't help myself.

I kissed him, sending my heart beat flying into oblivion, my body lighting on fire, my common sense plummeting into the abyss.

This time, I knew he was kissing me back. I could feel his rapid heart under the fabric and skin that masked it, his fingers entwining themselves with my hair, his body pressing to mine.

Our breathing became heavier, our mouths more desperate, our touch more needy.

I felt like I was melting, disintegrating, burning with the heat that reared inside of me, possessed with everything that was Ciel Phantomhive….

**Oh, yes, I am a royal dick for ending this here. Until next time, my lovelies! **


	5. Chapter 5 Homecoming

**Here we are! This chapter is dedicated to Shion Miku, one of my lovely supporting readers, just as I promised. I'm so glad that Shion Miku and all of you reading this have been so great with following my humble story, I have enjoyed all the great reviews I've received!**

**You all make me want to explode with happiness and spew rainbows and unicorns all over the place.**

**Corbat the unicorn wants to rape you all with his horn of happiness. I'd watch out for that one….**

**I hope you all enjoy it! If you feel the need to review, BY ALL MEANS, do.**

"_I... um…" his face was burning scarlet, his eyes pointed away from my face._

_I couldn't help myself._

_I kissed him, sending my heart beat flying into oblivion, my body lighting on fire, my common sense plummeting into the abyss._

_This time, I knew he was kissing me back. I could feel his rapid heart under the fabric and skin that masked it, his fingers entwining themselves with my hair, his body pressing to mine._

_Our breathing became heavier, our mouths more desperate, our touch more needy._

_I felt like I was melting, disintegrating, burning with the heat that reared inside of me, possessed with everything that was Ciel Phantomhive…._

Ciel's breath quickened as I slid my hand up his shirt, feeling his quivering skin taught against his muscles and bone.

I could feel myself being devoured by the inferno, consumed by his scent, made insane by his touch.

Even if I wanted to stop; I couldn't. My mine was saying no, telling me to wait, being the voice of reason in my weakened state.

He was unlike anything I had ever experienced before, his touch alighting my skin and devouring my heart.

He was my soul mate, after all. Even if he had yet to figure it out.

He trembled as his shirt slipped over his head, his hair standing upright for a moment before falling perfectly down into place. Revealing creamy flesh, unmarred and unmarked.

I could not believe this beautiful creature was being made into such a state by me. He pressed his body to mine, his hands fumbling to reach the buttons on my shirt, clumsily undoing them while he still kissed me, fighting for dominance.

It was like I was awakening, coming home after a long period of travel.

By the time he had my shirt off, I had pinned him down on his cot, attacking him with a ferocity that I had no longer thought possible of myself.

A whine escaped his throat as his legs wrapped around my waist, Ciel finally giving into me.

I began moving down to his neck, kissing and sucking as I nipped his skin, leaving purple bruising everywhere I went.

He moaned quietly as I did, his hands flying to my hair, holding me there.

I slid one of mine up to his chest, supporting my weight with one arm, toying with one of his pert nipples as I continued downward.

The sounds that escaped his mouth were music to my ears, flowing through my veins like a deadly poison.

"Sebastian.." he murmured as his back arched as my fingers slid down to his abdomen, his hips rolling into mine, sending electricity through my heated skin.

I was at my breaking point. I could no longer tease the beautiful boy underneath me.

I ravaged his mouth as I removed his pants with one swift movement.

He groaned as the air hit his skin, his body rising up to meet mine again.

In all honesty I don't remember when I had removed my pants.

I brushed his stiff member, his body shuddering with my touch, cheeks burning a lovely shade of red, eyes closed tightly. My mind lost all thought, only having eyes for what was laid before me.

His back arched as my fingertips brushed the tip of his engorged member, groaning at my touch.

"Sebastian!"

I could not help my grin, as I began slowly stroking him, watching his every reaction.

His chest rising as his voice whimpered, his eyes rolling back.

He whispered my name, so quietly it was almost impossible to hear.

I became aware of my own need, my desire closing around me as I watched his heated skin tense over his muscles.

I captured his lips with mine again, my heart pounding erratically, so loudly it drowned out the moan elicited from him as he pressed himself to me.

That's when someone burst through the door-flap, sharply intaking breath, shock imminent and rippling through the tent….

I hadn't even considered we could be caught in such a… position….

**Have to wait until next week, loves 3 post your comments on who you think it is. REVIEW OR I WILL SEND CORBAT AFTER YOU. AND THEN I WON'T UPDATE AND JUST MAKE EVERY CHARACTER DIE INSTEAD. **

**Love you all.**

**Sincerely,**


End file.
